rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Colette Ferrara
Colette Ferara 'Virtues' 'Attributes' 'Abilities' 'Birthrights' 'Boons' Favored Purviews: Earth, Fire, Forge, Guardian, Health, Animals (Gamebirds), Arete and Psychopomp 'Knacks' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Born in the Mediteranean French city of Marseille, Colette spent much of her childhood wanting to be a professional tennis player, a desire nurtured by her mother and stepfather, Agathe and Louis Ferrara. Pushing herself to excellence every step of the way and winning matches through quickness of wit and sheer determination, she was able to gain admission into one of the best athletic academies in the country. The dream was shattered when car accident shortly after her eighteenth birthday took the lives of her mother and shattered most of the bones on the left side of her body. Her stepfather grew concerned and attempted to reach out to her, offering her a job at his scrap and repair service to to distract herself and find some direction. While most would have sulked or adamantly rejected, Colette instead chose to drown herself in mindless busywork in the junkyard. Strangely enough, the veneer of fussing with old machines and making new or working things out of them never wore off, and she found herself spending her months in recovery picking through trash, repairing televisions and assembling all sorts of strange (and often useless) devices. Over the next year, the unsteady relationship between a father and child who had no common blood healed and grew strong. When she finally had the last cast removed, she applied to the local universities to become an engineer at the suggestion of her stepfather, and was eventually accepted at the University of the Mediterranean. Her first day of classes was swiftly followed by tragedy, however, when she returned to find her home in ruins and invaded by a band of Ixion's half-machine Horsemen. Her father dead and the wounds of the previous year reopened by another tragedy, she went into a fury, taking the reins of the family automobile and trying to run the monsters over. The ploy was entirely ineffective, but was sufficient in attracting the attentions of Hephaestus, her divine father. After chasing the creatures away, he bequeathed on her many gifts, including the command of a chimeric monster he'd tamed in collaboration with Apollo, and many articles of his recent invention. He offered her mentoring, but Colette had grown a little colder and withdrawn with every tragedy and politely rebuffed him. Now she wanders the world as an inventor, taking the trains across Europe or planes to the other side of the , solving problems and helping friendly Scions with her crafts. Hephaestus is proud as he could be towards any of his Scions who demonstrate good skill, but perhaps unhappy about being rejected. Colette might accept another mentor, once she's fully able to put the loss of her mortal family behind her. Colette appears as a quiet and pallid woman in her early twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a thick leather apron adorned with large bronze studs and a heavy red winter coat. She has a slight limp when walking normally and some faint scars on her arm (where fractured bones pierced her skin), though she tends to keep quiet about the reasons. Her manner is cool and dedicated, though she's actually (secretly) rather energetic and amiable. 'XP' Category:Scion